Eternal Lovers
by Jesse-J
Summary: Certaines histoires d'amour sont pour toujours / future fic


**ETERNAL LOVERS  
**

**Disclaimer:** Smallville et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas / _Smallville © TheCW & DC Comics / Smallville created by Alfred Gough & Miles Millar / Superman © DC Comics / Superman created by Jerry Siegel & Joe Shuster_

**Note de l'auteur:** l'histoire de cette fanfiction se déroule après la saison 6 de Smallville

* * *

_(Dans un futur proche…)_

Porté par de lourds nuages épais et d'un noir d'encre, un orage d'automne d'une rare violence était en train de s'abattre sur Washington, plongeant la ville dans un chaos momentané presque effrayant. C'était comme si la nuit venait de remplacer le jour, en un instant, la lumière cédant sa place aux ténèbres.

Le vent tempétueux balayait les rues de la capitale américaine, forçant quelques passants hagards encore à l'extérieur à trouver refuge dans les bâtisses, forçant les automobilistes pris dans le déluge à se garer à l'abri, et il portait dans les bras de ses bourrasques une pluie cinglante, étonnamment froide, qui semblait brûler le visage lorsqu'elle vous touchait.

En quelques minutes, la vie suspendit son cours, et le temps son vol, paralysant la cité qui, comme ses habitants, du se résoudre à subir la colère des cieux déchaînés alors qu'un Potomac tumultueux, soudainement gonflé des pluies venues du ciel et tourmenté par le vent, menaçait de sortir de son lit pour, peut être, ressembler enfin à la mer démontée dont il avait pris l'aspect.

Dans le bureau ovale de la Maison Blanche, assis dans un des larges canapés placés devant son bureau et seul dans la demie pénombre d'un éclairage volontairement tamisé, le nouveau Président des États-Unis, un verre de fin cognac à la main, contemplait d'un regard tout aussi sévère qu'anxieux les éléments en furie fondent sur la ville. _Sa ville._

Mais la colère de la Nature dont il était témoin en cet instant – pluie crépitant sur les vitres du bureau, vent mugissant tout autour de la maison – n'était rien en comparaison de celle qui bouillonnait en lui.

Un sentiment, tout aussi furieux que le vent en rafale à l'extérieur, lui procurait l'étrange sensation que son cœur – s'il en avait seulement un – ne drainait non plus du sang mais une sorte de rage écumante à l'intérieur de son propre corps, une rage qui le rongeait comme un acide et lui faisait presque…_mal_. A le rendre fou.

« Mais où est-elle ? »

Les mots, soufflés entre ses lèvres et entre ses dents, comme un feulement rauque, animal, s'échappèrent de lui comme s'il déversait un trop plein de haine hors de son âme – en eut-il seulement une aussi.

Un éclair éblouissant zébra le ciel juste en face de son bureau, illuminant un instant la pièce et son visage blafard d'un éclat blanc aveuglant, et il s'abattit sur le Washington Monument tout proche, dans un fracas de tonnerre assourdissant. Les lampes autour de lui vacillèrent une infime seconde et les vitres se mirent à trembler, produisant comme un roulement de tambour sinistre. Puis le calme revint et la pièce ne fut bientôt plus qu'emplie à nouveau des bruits du vent et de la pluie qui s'acharnaient au dehors.

Emplie aussi de toute la rage haineuse qui enserrait la poitrine du Président américain Lex Luthor, une rage haineuse qui semblait transpirer de lui et se répandre dans son bureau. Comme le Mal se répand parfois…

0000000000

Avec un regard rieur teinté d'un soupçon d'inquiétude, Chloe observait sa cousine Lois se faire réprimander par son patron à travers les grandes baies vitrées du bureau de Perry White. De l'endroit où elle se trouvait, elle voyait ce dernier parler avec de grands gestes et elle pouvait se rendre compte que le visage du directeur du Daily Planet exprimait toutes les émotions sauf la joie. Pour dire la vérité, Chloe l'avait rarement vu aussi en pétard.

« Ben ma vieille, il te passe un sacré savon ! fit la jeune fille pour elle-même »

Des éclats de voix lui parvenaient au travers des vitres, et Chloe crut entendre les mots incapable, inadmissible et inacceptable être prononcés. De plus, elle l'aurait juré, parmi les derniers mots que prononça Perry avant que Lois ne quitte son bureau, on trouvait ceux-ci : incompétence et amateurisme. Une Lois qui n'avait pu faire autrement que d'ouvrir et fermer la bouche sans pouvoir en placer une face à la colère de son boss, imitant involontairement et presque comiquement une carpe en manque d'oxygène.

Lorsque la jeune femme quitta le bureau de son patron, elle vint directement s'asseoir au sien, se laissant tomber lourdement sur sa chaise, l'air renfrognée à l'extrême, et elle se retint d'envoyer valser tous les objets à sa portée. Son regard tomba ensuite sur Chloe qui la dévisageait d'un air étrange, comme si elle se retenait de la questionner afin de juger du moment opportun pour le faire.

« Je vais le tuer ! fit sourdement Lois en fixant sa cousine  
- Perry ? Parce qu'il t'a remis à ta place ? »

Lois eut une grimace de dénégation et secoua la tête dans un petit rire ironique.

« Premièrement Chloe, il ne m'a pas remis à ma place. Deuxièmement, je parlais de Clark ! »

La jeune fille blonde fronça les sourcils et se pencha sur son bureau pour s'approcher de Lois, cette dernière la fixant toujours.

« Clark ?  
- Oui, Clark ! C'est à cause de lui tout ça ! »

Chloe prit un air d'incompréhension surprise et plissa un peu plus le front.

« A cause de lui ? Tout ça ?  
- Tu veux bien arrêter de jouer les perroquets ?  
- Mais qu'est-ce que Clark vient faire dans cette histoire ? »

Lois se renversa contre le dossier de sa chaise qu'elle fit pivoter vers sa cousine. Avec un sourire narquois, elle lui répondit :

« Tu sais, cet article sur le nouveau PDG mis en place à la LuthorCorp maintenant que Lex est Président… »

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspend. Chloe l'invita à poursuivre d'un geste vif de la main tout en lui disant :

« Oui, oui. Et bien quoi ?  
- On devait le rendre à Perry ce soir  
- On ? Tu veux dire… Clark et toi ?  
- Tout à fait !  
- Et ? »

Lois se leva brusquement et, se penchant vers sa cousine en s'appuyant de ses mains sur son bureau tout en envoyant sa chaise sur roulettes frapper le montant du bureau derrière le sien d'un coup de pied agacé, elle lui répondit sèchement :

« Et ? Voyons Chloe, comme d'habitude : notre cher _Smallville_ s'est volatilisé ! »

Elle posa ensuite ses poings sur ses hanches et scruta sa cousine d'un air de défi dans l'attente d'une éventuelle question qui ne vint pas, Chloe n'étant pas folle au point de la provoquer dans un moment pareil. Un court instant de silence se fit, un instant d'un silence relatif car noyé dans le bourdonnement ambiant de la salle de rédaction du Daily Planet, puis Lois se rassit à son bureau et se mit à ranger les feuillets d'un dossier ouvert devant elle. Après quelques secondes, elle se tourna vers sa cousine à nouveau et lui fit, lasse :

« Franchement Chloe, je ne sais pas comment tu as fait au lycée pour supporter le don exaspérant qu'il a de se volatiliser tout le temps !  
- On s'habitue, Lois »

Et pendant que sa cousine la dévisageait avec un air exprimant clairement le fait qu'elle doutait profondément de ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, Chloe pensa un instant que non, on ne s'habituait pas, du moins jamais vraiment. Mais, au contraire de Lois, elle savait maintenant pourquoi Clark, parfois, disparaissait.

« On s'habitue ? Tu plaisantes ? Clark est encore plus – euh – volatile que… que… »

Lois fit claquer plusieurs fois ses doigts rapidement en observant Chloe comme si la réponse qu'elle cherchait était inscrite sur le visage de sa cousine. Cette dernière se plongea à son tour dans le rangement des papiers posés sur son bureau, mais non sans murmurer nonchalamment une réponse à Lois, dans un demi sourire.

« Que Superman ? »

Lois fit mine de pointer deux révolvers sur elle, symbolisés à l'aide de ses doigts, et elle lui lança ne riant :

« Bingo ! Oui, c'est ça ! Aussi volatile que Superman ! »

Et en soulevant des piles de dossiers sur son bureau, elle fourragea dans ses affaires et s'empara rapidement de son bloc sténo et d'un crayon.

« Il faut que je la note celle là, pour la ressortir à Clark ! »

Chloe, la tête inclinée vers un papier entre ses mains qu'elle ne lisait même pas, se retint à grande peine d'éclater de rire.

0000000000

« Lana ? Tu pleures ? »

Il y avait une telle douceur dans l'inquiétude de Clark que Lana en frissonna presque. Avec une tristesse qui, sur le moment, lui parut sans fond, elle se rendit compte que ce genre d'attention lui était presque devenue étrangère et que la vie qu'elle avait choisi d'accepter ne lui offrirait probablement plus jamais de ces émotions là.

Comment le cœur de Clark pouvait-il être si grand, si bon, si chaud, alors que celui de Lex n'était que noirceur et froideur ? Qu'est-ce qui différenciait les hommes à ce point pour que l'amour soit opposé à la haine et qu'aucun ne puisse s'en retourner du chemin où il s'était engagé ? Tant de questions, toujours les mêmes questions. _Trop de questions._

Lana passa une main rapide sur ses yeux pour en essuyer les larmes qui perlaient au bord de ses paupières et elle se resserra un peu plus contre Clark, sentant en retour le jeune homme affirmer un peu plus son étreinte là où il la tenait, au niveau de la taille. D'une petite voix, presque enfantine, elle murmura :

« Non, je… C'est le vent »

Il lui fit un sourire, son sourire, ce sourire qui lui manquait tant depuis toutes ces années lorsque, trop seule ou trop blessée de solitude, il ne lui restait que ses souvenirs pour croire en demain et se dire qu'il fallait tenir, un jour encore, une semaine, un mois…Toute la vie.

« Nous serons bientôt arrivés »

Elle fut touchée par la sollicitude de sa voix et le ton d'excuse qu'elle y entendit. Mais de quoi s'excusait-il ? De la soustraire à sa morne existence ? De lui donner le sentiment grisant d'être toujours vivante ? S'il savait combien elle languissait ces moments où tous deux se retrouvaient enfin. N'aurait-ce été que pour une minute.

La main de Lana, celle ayant essuyée ses larmes, se posa sur celle de Clark qui la retenait à la taille et elle lui fit un tendre sourire.

« Ce n'est pas grave, Clark. J'ai l'habitude »

Le sourire qu'il lui rendit fut identique et tous deux se retrouvèrent un peu plus unis encore en cet instant. Clark reporta ensuite son regard vers l'horizon, vers ce lieu en avant de son poing tendu qu'il devinait déjà presque, et qu'il aurait pu voir s'il s'en était donné peine.

Deux ombres volaient dans le ciel du Montana. Deux cœurs aussi.

0000000000

Ce qui lui brisait toujours le cœur, à chaque fois, était de se dire qu'au moment même où il était dans ses bras la tristesse de la séparation à venir l'envahissait déjà. Et bien que Lana eut conscience qu'elle ne pouvait faire autrement que d'en passer par ces trop courtes visites, une partie d'elle-même ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver cela injuste. Trop injuste. Et cette injustice lui déchirait un peu plus l'âme à chaque nouvelle visite et faisait par la même grandir tout le ressentiment qu'elle éprouvait pour Lex d'année en année.

Un jour viendrait, elle le savait, où elle le détesterait. _Vraiment_.

Parfois, elle pensait même que tout, absolument tout, était de la faute de cet homme qu'elle avait voulu croire sincère dans l'affection qu'il lui portait mais qui, au final, ne s'était révélée être que du vent. Comment avait-elle pu croire en lui ? Comment avait-elle pu aimer un tel homme sans réaliser que tout ce qu'elle lui donnait ne servait à rien ?

Mais, parce qu'il y a toujours un mais, en ces rares instants où elle trouvait le courage de d'affronter la vérité, pouvait-elle seulement blâmer Lex ? Ne fait-on pas certaines erreurs à deux ?

Lana regarda son fils qui dormait d'un sommeil paisible dans le petit lit auprès duquel elle s'était agenouillée et toute l'amertume de ses pensées fut soudain dissoute par le débordement d'affection dont se cœur se remplit. Tentant de refouler un sanglot, elle tendit la main vers l'enfant et lui caressa le front avec une tendresse infinie, repoussant une mèche de cheveux avec sa main afin de pouvoir y déposer un baiser.

« Bonne nuit, mon ange, murmura-t-elle la voix pleine d'émotion. Fais de beaux rêves. Maman t'aime plus que tu ne le sauras jamais »

En quittant son fils sur un dernier regard, elle comprit que non, elle n'avait pas fait que des erreurs. Pas celle là en tout cas.

Clark y veillerait.

0000000000

Des flocons minuscules s'étaient mis à tomber du ciel et blanchissaient un peu plus les vastes étendues enneigées du Montana, rendant la nuit plus paisible encore que ce qu'elle ne le paraissait déjà.

Lorsque Lana rejoignit Clark en sortant de la maison des Forster, elle prit le temps d'observer la beauté nocturne qui s'étendait devant ses yeux, bénissant Clark en son for intérieur pour avoir trouvé cet endroit du monde et ces gens si aimants pour prendre soin de son fils. Avant de remercier le Ciel pour la présence de Clark dans sa vie.

Son regard se porta alors sur lui et s'attarda sur la cape accrochée à ses épaules et qui ondulait lentement dans la brise accompagnant la chute des flocons de neige. D'une certaine façon, elle trouvait toujours aussi étonnant d'être face à Superman, face à l'Homme d'Acier comme l'appelait les journaux, et de ne voir que Clark Kent debout devant elle.

Mais peut être était-ce là différence qui faisait toute la différence ? Après tout, peu importait son costume ou bien son nom. Son cœur ne voyait que l'homme qu'il était et ne ressentait que l'amour qu'il lui donnait.

Un amour immense, un amour qui n'aurait jamais de fin. Un amour éternel. Nul ne pourrait un jour détruire ce qui existait entre eux. Pas même Lex.

Clark se tourna vers elle à cet instant et lui fit un sourire.

Oui. _Pas même Lex_.

0000000000

Lorsqu'ils s'envolèrent à nouveaux parmi les flocons qui virevoltaient autour deux, Clark les emmena rapidement au-dessus des nuages où il s'arrêta, le temps d'envelopper Lana dans sa cape et de la serrer contre lui en lui caressant les cheveux.

Flottants tous deux à la surface d'une mer cotonneuse éclaboussée d'une lumière lunaire argentée, sous une voûte céleste étincelante, ils se regardèrent un instant, avant de plonger l'un dans les yeux de l'autre pour y voir ce qu'ils savaient y trouver.

Clark inclina la tête vers Lana et, tout en lui caressant la joue d'une main tremblante d'émotion, il posa lentement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Plus rien n'eut ensuite d'importance.

Et si, quelque part sous les nuages, un homme ivre d'une rage haineuse attendait que revienne la femme qu'il n'avait pas su garder et qu'il ne possèderait plus jamais, dans le ciel immense qui nous sépare des étoiles, les amants éternels étaient une fois de plus réunis.

Ensemble.

**FIN**


End file.
